The Great Human-Demon War
'''The Great Human-Demon War '''was roughly a century long global war in which battles between humans and demons caused mass devastation throughout the land. While humans and demons were always fighting with each other before hand, the major tipping points were when DAMMED program had been initiated as a demon extermination military branch and then the death of the plant Monarch at the hands of human mercenaries. Demons and humans began a worldwide war against each other tearing up resources and infrastructure in the process. It wasn't until DAMMED intervened that peace was even an option. After nearly a century, human and demon nations agreed to cease fighting and DAMMED came out on top as the peacekeeper between the two races. Tensions are still high since the truce was made as many locations were destroyed and many lives were taken by the war. Many of the world's largest cities curently work to rebuild themselves to their former glory and several smaller settlements, both human and demon, have been wiped from the world completely. Pre-War Events Since colonalization by western European countries in various parts of the world, humans and demons have been especially at odds with one another. Humans come in and destroy demon land, the demons retaliate, and so goes the cycle. During the 20th and early 21st centuries, these tensions increased quite dramatically as human technology and science rapidly improved. Anti-demon barrier technology was invented in the 1970s and put into place around populated areas keeping the elementals at bay. In the following decades, world governments came to the conclusion that demons must be dealt with once and for all. After the discovery of a bonded blood pair, the DAMMED program was created to exterminate demons using their own powers against them. Over the next few years, the DAMMED program proved to be a failure and was dissolved but demons were already anxious because many were afraid of the power of the bonded as well as potentinally being used and abused for their powers. Tensions started to subside slightly after the closure of the Bonded program but not for long. A group of demon hunters took on a bounty to kill a very large, exceptionally strong demon and successfully took it down. The demon that they systematically set ablaze and murdered actually happened to be the Plant Monarch of demons. Within several weeks, word had spread across the world that a group of humans had killed one of the eight demon monarchs and shortly there after, demons began to aggressively and in large numbers attack humans. The Great Demon-Human War Human governments tried to rally against the demons by taking the fight to the wilderness destroying many natural resources in their wake. Demon communities retaliated by attacking small communities far from other civilizations. Humans began to systematically eradicate demons in their areas. Demons would surround populated areas to take on and destroy human resources, infrastrutures, and, sometimes, entire communities. Demons also had planted themselves in high places due to the individual's human form performing political assassinations, internal sabotage, and acts of terrorism. Some human nations and demon communities saw this global fight as a way to attack their enemies thus causing turmoil between not only the two races but between nations as well. Several years after the start of the war, the discharged soliders of DAMMED as well as determined members of DEVIL joined forces to revive DAMMED in an attempt to create peace between the two races in 2021. Sects of humans and demons sympathetic to their cause would rise up around the world and join their peacekeeping forces. Despite the aid, the peacekeeping forces were slow and sometimes ineffective due to the large battles and the varying lifespans between demons and humans. Some cities drew dreadfully close to complete devastation. As a gesture of good will towards their fallen kind, monarchs contributed to the war such as the Wind Monarch who devastated vast swathes of coastal cities in eastern to southeastern Asia as well as northern Oceanic islands via typhoon and monsoon. Coastal communities and islands as well as those far from other civilizations recieved the hardest hit from demonic attacks. The areas to recieve the least direct hits were indigenous communities that openly respected demons. Cities with military bases withstood direct attacks but ultimately began to crumble after years of resource depletion. Civilization as a whole nearly reached apocalyptic devastation. It would take roughly 80 years for the peacekeeping forces of DAMMED to finally draw the war to an end. After agreements from every major human nation and demon civilization, the world leaders held a summit in Seryy, Russia on October 4th of 2105 and agreed upon a peace treaty. Post-War While tensions are still high between the two races, there is now mutual tolerance in cities if only for the fact that acting out risks arrest and punishment. One decade later and DAMMED remains to be the primary peacekeeper even opening recruitment to those who wish to continue on the path of peace and rebuilding the world. Trivia * Due to many scientists going the new DAMMED's cause, DEVIL and DAMMED collaborate on projects from time to time. Category:World Info Category:History of DAMMED